


6RV

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental change in Arthur's appearance leads to a steamy moment in the bathroom. High school AU. Just something silly I wrote at my sister's request for a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6RV

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work that can also be found in my story "Shelf Space" on ff.net, as well as my tumblr (fishwichformylove.tumblr.com). I'm adding it here in the interest of keeping all my nsfw stories together. I'm sorry if you got a notification and were hoping for something new!

"Oh, darlin’, what did you do?”

"I know. I know. I know.” Arthur turned back to the plate mirror in the bathroom and covered his mouth with his hand, stifling the nervous laughter that was threatening to turn into hysterical crying. He wasn’t much of a crier in general, but Alfred knew from several years’ worth of experience with teasing Arthur the wrong way, and mostly failing to navigate his idiosyncrasies, that once Arthur decided to get upset over something, he followed through spectacularly.

And hysteria was certainly justified now that Arthur was confronted with his own reflection, same as always save for the bright red shade of his hair.

In a way, Alfred was relieved that it was only a dye job gone wrong. When Arthur had called him and demanded he come over right away, Alfred had assumed he’d done something wrong and was going to get yelled at. Instead he’d been greeted with the odd sight of Arthur in his plaid pyjamas pants in the middle of the afternoon, the shoulders of his ratty black t-shirt still damp, and the top of his head looking like a furry stop sign. It was all Alfred could do to stay calm and not burst out laughing, but one look at Arthur’s face told him that he was going to have to approach this delicately.

"What happened?"

"The box said ‘strawberry blonde’. Strawberry! Not this! This is…"

"Red."

“Fucking red!” Arthur grabbed the package off the counter and scoured the back. “I must have done something wrong. Mixed it wrong. Left it on too long, something!” When the box offered no comfort, Arthur chucked it across the bathroom and put his face in his hands again.

"Hey, hey, c’mon. It’s not that bad."

"It’s awful! I thought maybe it looked so red because my hair was wet, but then I blow dried it and it didn’t get any better and now I look like a bloody clown!" Arthur was laughing and yelling at the same time, his face contorting between toothy grins and tearful grimaces. He pulled at his hair in annoyance, then leaned forward on the counter on his elbows, hands cupping his chin as he glared at himself from only inches away.

"You don’t look like a clown," Alfred chided and rolled his eyes, but pressed himself up against Arthur, hugging him from behind. He pressed a kiss to Arthur’s temple, but wished he hadn’t since Arthur’s hair still smelled of chemicals and all the affection did was earn him a grunt and a swat. "So, why the change, anyway?"

Arthur sighed and scratched his head again, straightening up and letting Alfred hug him properly. He crossed his arms around his middle, over Alfred’s, and let himself be supported while he slumped sheepishly. “I don’t know. Mum was nagging about something a few days ago and she sent me on some errands and I saw the box in the store and I just… I wanted a change. That sounds so stupid now, but I wanted to do something. Exams, student leadership, applications for uni, everything here… it’s all been so frustrating andthis seemed like a solution. I have no idea how, but there it is.”

Alfred laughed, which brought on another swat and glare. “Oh, I get it! You were having a rebellious teen moment.”

Arthur smiled self-deprecatingly and looked up at Alfred over his shoulder. “I suppose I was. If you’re not careful I’ll turn into a regular little hoodlum. You’ll have to keep me straight.”

Turning him around for a quick kiss, Alfred held Arthur close by his hips. “But what if I don’t want to? You’d make a pretty hot punk. Eyeliner. Those skinny, torn up pants. Maybe some piercings… your tongue, maybe? I could dig it.” Alfred waggled his eyebrows suggestively, tightening his hold when Arthur tried to push him away.

"You’re disgusting! I would not get my tongue pierced, even for you!”

"But you’d wear the pants?"

Arthur shoved him again, playfully this time, but crossed his arms over his chest so he was leaning more against the counter than Alfred. “Stop trying to make me feel better about this. It’s awful, isn’t it? Tell me what you really think.”

"What I really think?”

"Yes. Really."

Alfred saw as Arthur’s face changed to brace for the worst, so he lifted Arthur backwards onto the counter and kissed him before he could protest. Running his fingertips through the bright locks at Arthur’s temples, Alfred smiled and shrugged. “Well, I’m used to seeing you blonde, of course. I don’t think you needed to change anything. But…” he turned Arthur’s face side to side and pretended to be considering his look critically, “… I think it’s kind of nice. It’s different, but it looks good on you. Brings out your eyes and stuff. Yep. I like it.”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed and he held Alfred’s wrist fondly as Alfred stroked down his cheek and jaw. “Oh.”

"Yeah. Plus redheads are really fucking hot. You should do a downstairs dye job. That whole firecrotch thing would totally work for you."

"You’re the absolute worst!" Arthur smacked Alfred’s chest, but let Alfred drag him to the edge counter so his legs were wrapped around his hips.

"I’m just teasing! But it does look nice, I promise. Really sexy." Alfred kissed Arthur neatly a few times, and was surprised, but not remotely unwilling, when Arthur threw his arms around his neck and demanded more passionate affection. There was something kind of seedy and gross about making out on a bathroom counter with the door open and the scent of chemicals clinging to his boyfriend, but Alfred also found it exciting. He mouthed his way down Arthur’s neck and nipped at him just where he knew he liked it, shivering happily as Arthur’s wandered under his shirt and to his back to stroke tauntingly in return.

"What time does your mom get home?"

"Not for a while. We have time," Arthur half-whispered, clearing his throat in his struggle to speak clearly while Alfred was busy tugging at his pyjama bottoms.

"Condoms and lube?"

"Not that much time.”

"Ugh. Fine. Lift up." Arthur obliged and Alfred yanked his pyjamas down just enough to have access to his cock.

"Ah! Cold!"

"Sorry." Alfred stroked him as Arthur fumbled with his belt and the fly of his jeans, smirking when Arthur was hard in no time at all. "Oh. So it is true. Redheads are the horniest."

"Sh-shut up!" Arthur squirmed and groped Alfred unkindly through his underwear, yanking and shoving until the jeans and boxers were on the floor.

"Play nice, now. No need to get feisty. Also, a redhead thing, I might add."

"Stop talking now or you’re going home hard.”

Alfred warded off the temptation to talk again by assaulting Arthur’s mouth with his tongue, though he wasn’t sure if the following squeal was appreciative or mildly repulsed. He pulled Arthur forward again so they could grind together and have their hands free, fighting to urge to laugh when his ass squeaked against the counter-top. Arthur didn’t seem to care, however, pulling Alfred’s shirt up enough that he could scratch at his chest and stomach, and wiggling his pyjamas off until they dangled from one leg.

Slipping a hand between them to rub their cocks together more effectively, Alfred leaned his forehead heavily on Arthur’s, other hand pressed up against the mirror for balance. The cold flat of Arthur’s foot hit one of his butt-cheeks and he jumped, knocking noses together almost painfully, but saving it with another sloppy kiss.

"Y-you like the hair this much, huh?" Arthur teased and groaned, pulling Alfred’s glasses off and letting them clatter into the sink.

"I like you this much. The hair’s just a bonus.”

"Git." Arthur kissed him a little too tenderly for the otherwise frenzied motion of their half-coordinated rutting, but then there was a crash and he pulled his knees in in fright, pinching Alfred’s hips with bruising force.

"Mum, w-"

"Arthur!"

Alfred looked up and saw the reflection of Arthur’s mother standing in the doorway of the bathroom, contents of her purse spilled across the tile since she had apparently dropped her bag in shock. His first instinct was to cover himself up, but Arthur’s vice grip reminded him that if he bent over to pull up his pants, Arthur would be completely exposed. In the end, he settled for not moving at all and getting so red in the face that his ears and neck lit up as well.

Arthur’s mother put her hand to her mouth, unintelligible squeaks slipping past her fingers.

"I can explain, mum, I-"

"Oh, what have you done to your hair!”


End file.
